Uncovered
by Meanjojo
Summary: Ram and Rom decides to play in the basement of the basilicom one day, but they soon discover something else. Something big.


It was a normal day at the Lowee basilicom. The twin CPU candidates were playing, having no care in the world.

One day they decided to go down into the basement of the basilicom, as they were bored and wanted something else to do. However nothing would have prepared them for what they would unearth, no one, not even the CPU knew what lies underneath the basilicom. To everyone it's just a normal basement.

"It's scary down here Ram." Rom shivered next to her sister as they descended down the stairs to the dark basement.

"Don't be scared. We brought flashlights, that way we can defeat the darkness." Ram cheered as she turned on one of the flashlights they had.

Rom did the same.

They shone their lights around the dull looking basement, boxes were littered around the place.

Some had labels such as 'old clothes' or 'old ideas.'

"Look at these old magazines!" Ram shouted.

The twins took a look at the magazine, something called 'Lowee power'.

A quick look inside showed old articles of something called the 'L.E.S.'

"Isn't that the first Lowee console? Mina told me once." Rom stated seeing the abreviation, however she said it to herself as Ram decided to do something else.

"Hey look at these old games!"

Ram found a bunch of game cartridiges.

She did however drop of a few of them and tripped, her back hitting the wall.

"Ram!"

Rom ran over to her fallen sister.

"Are you okay Ram?"

"Ouch! That hurt." She rubbed her head.

The wall started to move upwards.

The twins noticed the wall and moved back a few steps, waiting for it to finish,

As soon as it was done however, "Cool a secret door!"

"I think we should go back upstairs."

"Oh come on, they'll just tell us to not go down here. Nothing ventured nothing gained!"

"Ram! Wait!"

Ram started to run into the unknown, Rom followed her to try to catch up and stop her.

...

Soon the sounds of their footsteps turned to ones hitting metal. Ram suddenly stopped in front of Rom.

"Ram let's go back I don't want to play down here anymore." Tears were starting to form in Rom's eyes.

Ram however continued to stare at whatever she was staring at, the only way to describe what she was looking at would be that it looks like a giant red face.

The eyes were yellow in color. Manuvering down the body showed the rest of it's colors. A white colored body and a red cape on its back. The legs also sported the red color.

"It's a giant robot." Ram calmly stated

Rom stopped tearing up to look at what she was looking at. She took a step back seeing the giant robot.

A mighty shake snapped them both out of their stupor.

"What's going on?!"

...

The twins got out of the basement and found Mina.

"Mina what's going on?"

"Children please be calm, Your sister will take care of the problem."

As if on que the news came up, "The giant robots continue to rampage in Gamindistri. We all pray that the goddesses can do something to stop them."

A video showing some generic looking giant robots rampaging was shown.

Ram stared at the screen before saying, "We got to help Blanc! She can't take those monsters on her own!"

"Ram please wait. It's too dangerous!" Mina held Ram before she could run to the exit. She let go a few seconds later.

Instead of trying to run towards the exit again, Ram grabbed Rom's hand and ran back the way they came.

"Come on Rom!"

"Children where are you going, wait?!"

Mina ran after them, albeit slower than them,

...

The twins found themselves back where the giant robot was.

"Ram, wait. What are you doing?"

"We're going to pilot this thing and save the day."

The twins entered the giant robot. There was a seat to their right, but was ignored as they headed towards the ladder.

Taking to the top they saw another seat on the way up and another at the top.

Ram took the seat at the top and tried to look for anything to start the giant robot. She found a button to start it, but there was a notification. 'Please fill the other two seats.'

"Oh come on! Where are we going to get a third person?"

"Children please wait!"

On cue Mina appears. The twins quickly exit the robot to retrieve her.

"Children, I've been trying to-"

"No blabbering, get into the giant robot!"

Ram was pulling Mina by hand towards it.

"Giant robot?"

Mina took a glance upwards to see herself being pulled towards it. Another few seconds passed, before she realized she was in a seat.

"What the? Children?"

Rom took the second seat, while Ram took the top.

The inside lite up as Ram pushed the button and the giant robot was ascended upwards.

...

Blanc was breathing heavily. The fight with the giant robots was taking a toll.

The other CPU and CPU Candidates, except her sisters, have arrived to help, but so far they've only been able to take down on of these things. Even when transformed.

"Damn. These things don't know when to quit!"

Her and Neptune were right next to each other breathing heavily while everyone else was fighting.

"This is a tough fight." Neptune comments.

"That's an understatement."

A giant robot noticed their fatigue and brought itself closer to them.

"Neptune, Blanc!"

"Well it was nice knowing you."

They both shut their eyes as they waited for the robot to bring their doom.

"Double Tomahawk Boomerang!" A familiar voice shouted, but it sounded over a loud speaker.

They opened their eyes to see the robot literatly explode right in front of them and two tomahawks going to a giant red and white robot.

"What the hell is that?!" Blanc swore.

"I don't know, but was that Ram's voice?"

Blanc's eyes widened realizing it too. Was she piloting that thing?

...

"That was cool Ram." Rom praised her sister.

"I know it was."

"No it wasn't 'cool' it was dangerous, now stop this instant."

"We can't Mina, we have to beat these guys that are coming after us first."

"... After we're done, we'll have to talk."

"Alright let's do this!"

Just then Ram gasped, "I think I know what to name it.!"

"What is it Ram?" Her sister asked.

"I don't know, but it's like the giant robot is telling me itself."

"What is it telling you?" Mina piped in this time.

"It is named..."

"Getter Robo".

...

My weirdest Idea I ever had and the one with the least amount of sense.

Hopefully no one is too OOC, however I'm taking my bets on Ram.

Look up Getter Dragon, if you want it's default thinking of doing Shin Getter, but hell no.

I won't put this in the crossover section, just so you know.

Can you just imagine all the CPU candidate in a giant combining robot with Nepgear as the head, Uni as the torso, and Ram and Rom as the legs and feet (Interchangeable).


End file.
